


and if you didn't exist

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Canonical Character Death, Complicated Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Poetry, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Karena jika kau tiada, bagaimana bisa aku menjalani hidup ini dengan sempurna?





	

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer :**
> 
>   * Supernatural dan semua karakter di dalamnya merupakan milik Eric Kripke dan CW Studio.
>   * _“Et Si Tu N'existais Pas (And If You Didn’t Exist)”_ merupakan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Joe Dassin dan Hélène Ségara. Lirik yang tercantum dalam fanfiksi ini merupakan terjemahan bahasa Inggris yang resmi dari lirik lagunya.
>   * Semua cerita ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi, tanpa ada maksud untuk memperoleh keuntungan finansial apapun.
>   * Referensi canon.
>   * Fanfiksi ini ditulis sebagai entri **Refresh Festival!**
> 

> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

**“dean, why wouldn’t you let me bring you back?”**

 

*

 

Aku melihatmu pada setiap bayang yang tercipta pada ruang antara gelap dan cahaya. Aku melihatmu pada setiap visi yang kutangkap ketika mataku tajam mengintai. Kau di sana. Entah nyata. Entah tidak. Entah ada. Entah tiada.

 _Tiada_ , itu jawabnya ‘kan?

Aku akan berhenti mengedarkan pandang. Aku akan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mendengar jantungku berdebar. Meresapi keheningan. Dan aku menyentuh kekosongan.

Aku akan terduduk. Tersuruk. Jatuh. Terluka. Dan sendiri. Tanganmu tak akan ada untuk menenangi.

Karena… _tiada_. Itu jawabnya, ‘kan?

Detik berganti menit, berguling menjadi jam, merayap menjadi hari, tergeser menjadi minggu, hingga tahun berganti.

Dan aku masih bertanya-tanya.

Atau lebih tepat, mencari jawaban alternatifnya.

 

_and if you didn't exist / tell me why i should exist / to drag along in a world without you / without hope and without regret._

 

*

 

Aku tak mampu lagi mengingat. Keindahan dan semuanya. Bersamamu, kau membawa pergi semua kemampuanku mengenali keelokan duniawi. Kecantikan sejati. Kau membawa pergi semua sisi baik dunia ini.

Kau membawa sepotong—ah tidak, semua hatiku saat kau pergi.

Meninggalkanku dengan sebuah lubang tak bertepi, tak berdasar. 

Aku hanya melihat gelap. Aku hanya melihat bayang. Aku hanya melihat hitam.

Aku mengabaikan terang. Aku mengabaikan cahaya dan apapun yang indah di bawah siramannya.

Aku bisa mencoba mencipta definisi bahagia-ku sendiri. Aku bisa merangkai pemahaman tentang cinta. Tapi, akhirnya aku hanya akan menyakiti diriku sendiri. Mempertanyakan, bagaimana bisa aku menikmati semua setelah kau pergi.

 

_and if you didn't exist/ i would try to invent love / as a painter who sees from beneath his fingers / the day's colours being born / and wonders about them._

 

*

 

Kecupan. Sentuhan. Semuanya membara dalam ingatan. Tanganmu yang kuat mencengkeram, namun lembut menggenggam. Bibirmu yang menerjangku dengan sejuta perasaan tak terkatakan.

_Sentuh. Sentuh. Sentuh._

_Kecup. Kecup. Kecup._

Kau dan aku dan dunia hanyalah milik kita berdua.

Berpagut dalam cinta yang ditolak semesta.

Dengan dosa yang menjadi selimutnya.

Aku tak peduli.

Kau tak peduli.

Untuk apa?

Kau ada untukku. Aku ada untukmu.

 

Dan mimpi yang datang lagi. Kemewahan kecil atas sekeping memori yang terproyeksi dalam lelap yang menghampiri. Aku tertawa. Aku menangis.

Dan—satu malam lagi, dimana hasratku terlampiaskan pada amarah dan sesal dan segala di antara keduanya.

 

_and if you didn't exist / tell me why i should exist / passing girls, asleep in my arms / that i would never love._

 

*

 

**Karena jika kau tiada,**

**bagaimana bisa aku menjalani hidup ini dengan sempurna?**

 

*

_and if you didn't exist / i would only be another dot / in this world, which comes and goes / i would feel lost / i would need you_

 

Aku cukup dewasa untuk menghadapi kematian. Aku _seharusnya_ cukup dewasa untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Bagaimanapun, perpisahan ini tak terelakkan. Kau akan tetap pergi.

_Tiada._

Meninggalkanku tanpa arti.

Kesedihanku tak bisa kugambarkan. Kehilanganku tak terkatakan. Hanya kehancuran. Hanya kehancuranku yang nyata. Senyata ketiadaanmu.

Aku— _bagaimana bisa?_

Bertahan?

Terus bernapas.

Menjaga agar jantung ini tetap berdetak.

Hanya sepotong janji yang mengikatku di titik yang aman, memagariku agar tidak menembus batas kegilaan. Hanya sepotong janji.

Janjiku padamu, terpatri.

 

*

 

_and if you didn't exist / tell me how i would / i could pretend to be me / but it wouldn't be true_

 

Aku menggali pondasi, menggergaji kayu, mengelas besi, membangun dinding. Aku bersulang dalam pesta; tertawa pada lelucon politik dan gosip tetangga; berbaur dalam kerumunan, mencari penghiburan. Aku mengajari seorang anak memperbaiki mobil; memasak sarapan untuk ibunya di pagi hari; melambaikan salam perpisahan saat berangkat kerja.

Aku berusaha menjadi aku.

Meninggalkan masa lalu, memulai masa depan yang baru.

Aku berusaha menjadi aku.

Tapi,

—aku tanpamu, bukanlah aku.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Kebohonganku tak akan pernah kupercaya. Tidak, meski selalu kutegaskan repetisinya.

 

*

 

_and if you didn't exist / i think that i would have found / the secret of life, the why  / only to create you / and to look at you_

 

Selalu saat aku melihat gemintang berkelip di angkasa, teringatlah pada masa lalu yang kukunci di sudut garasi. Selalu saat gelap malam melingkupi, teringatlah pada masa lalu yang kupendam dalam kepala ini.

Timbul, kutenggelamkan. Muncul, kusingkirkan. Merangkak, mendekat, kudorong—kujauhkan. Namun, selayaknya bumi yang berotasi, siklusnya tak akan pernah berhenti.

Aku hanya akan bisa berpegang pada ingatan dan kenangan untuk tidak melupakanmu. Hanya bisa tersesat dalam mimpi, terseret dalam lamun, terjebak dalam khayal, demi dirimu. Dalam duniaku yang sempurna, ada kau di dalamnya. Kau dan aku. Kita. Bersama. Andai bisa kulukiskan—hanya satu kata yang menggambarkan : _bahagia_.

Seolah luka tak pernah singgah. Seolah sakit telah sepenuhnya sirna. Hanya ada kita dalam hidup yang sempurna.

Terlalu indah, hingga terkadang… aku ingin lebur bersamanya.

 

*

 

_and if you didn't exist / tell me why i should exist / to drag along in a world without you / without hope and without regret_

Komposisi yang merangkai takdirku sungguhlah membosankan. Hanyalah ngeri, tragis, sedih, duka, lara, dan derita. Dijalin menjadi satu sebagai wahana penyiksaan pribadiku.

Apa yang terjadi dengan dunia hitam-putih? Apa yang terjadi dengan segalanya tentang benar-salah? Apa yang terjadi dengan dua pilihan atau tidak samasekali?

Aku dijerumuskan dalam dunia penuh luka. Terjebak selamanya, tanpa ada jalan untuk menyelamatkan diri. Tanpa ada jalan untuk— _ugh!_

Karena, kuberitahu, luka ini tak akan pernah sembuh; sakit ini tak akan pernah membaik.

Apa yang diharapkan? Berdiri, melawan? Tersuruk, menyerah?

Aku sudah melalui keduanya.

Dan apa yang kudapat?

Bukan penyelesaian. Bukan akhir kisah. Bukan konklusi.

Pada akhirnya, suka atau tidak, kakiku akan tetap dipaksa berjalan; udara yang menyesakkan harus tetap kuhirup. Karena meski absenmu mutlak, presensiku adalah janji. Dan aku harus menepati (sesuai inginmu ‘kan?).

 

 

*

 

_and if you didn't exist / i would try to invent love / as a painter who sees from beneath his fingers / the day's colours being born / and wonders about them._

Hingga… aku mencoba berhenti.

Aku mencoba menyerah.

Penolakanku tak lagi signifikan. Aku mengangkat tangan, menerima keadaan.

Karena inilah yang kau inginkan untukku.

Sebuah kehidupan yang tak pernah bisa kubayangkan dulu. Sebuah kehidupan yang direnggut bahkan sebelum aku memikirkannya. Kau ingin aku merengkuhnya kembali, larut di dalamnya—hanya untuk melupakanmu. Untuk menjalani hidup ini tanpamu.

Aku berusaha.

Karena inginmu dulu adalah agar aku kembali padanya bila akhirnya kau tiada. Satu janjiku tercoret. Aku pergi. Memunguti kepingan diriku dan menyusunnya lagi bersama dia.

Untuk menjalani hidup ini tanpamu.

Aku mencoba melihat segalanya dari perspektif yang berbeda. Bagaimana rasanya bila aku terlahir sebagai orang lain. Bagaimana rasanya bila tak ada darah Winchester dan Campbells mengalir dalam diriku. Bagaimana rasanya bila ketakutan terbesarku hanyalah kehilangan pekerjaan, bukan kehilangan nyawa setiap hari. Bagaimana rasanya? Aku mengeraskan hati, menggambar sudut pandangku sendiri.

Aku mencoba.

Kau ingin aku bahagia. Kau ingin aku menemukan cinta. Kau ingin aku melepaskan semua beban dan meninggalkannya.

Aku lakukan itu semua.

 

—namun, kosong. Nir.

Ada banyak bentuk kebahagiaan. Ada berbagai bentuk kasih sayang. Ada beragam jalan pelarian.

Aku mencoba.

Tapi aku tahu pada akhirnya.

Aku mencoba hanya untuk sadar bahwa usahaku sia-sia.

Karena jika semua ternyata bermuara padamu, aku bisa melakukan apa?

 

*

 

**“sam, why did you make me keep my promise?”**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yah... ultimate otp saya destiel sebenernya. Cuman idek, wincest punya feels tersendiri saat diketik. Ini juga ngetiknya antara sadar dan enggak. Abis nonton first 3 seasons, terus mendadak kepikiran ini. Lagunya saya dapet enggak sengaja. Enggak tahu juga kenapa saya bisa punya lagu itu. Tapi bagus buat prompt sih, so--no complain lmao.
> 
> So, keinspirasi sama ken yang suka bikin fic dengan makna bersayap, saya bikin ini juga begitu. Cuman masih payah dan rada aneh, butuh lebih banyak belajar heheh o)-)


End file.
